


You should be afraid

by Irvette



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, F/M, yandere jumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irvette/pseuds/Irvette
Summary: It’s a little different look at Jumin as a yandere. In this fic he sometimes loses awareness of his actions. It takes place some time after a Good Ending, but before the wedding. It will be a bit bloody - so if someone does not want to read something like that, I do not recommend it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has two endings. If you want the ending in which MC/You talked some sense into Jumin, just continue to read this. If you want the ending in which MC/You let Jumin wake up the beast (lol) then go through the link I put in the right spot of text.

This week has been hard for you and Jumin- His company started a new project, so he was working all the time. The two of you had barely seen each other because of that- But, today, he decided to take a break, and spend a whole day only with you. You were ecstatic- but, on the other hand, you felt guilty, because you knew on whom falls the rest of the work when he wasn’t there.

“Don’t worry about Jaehee,” Jumin reassured you, “I’ve been working hard this week, so there’s not much work left for her.”

After hearing that, you decided not to think about anything and just focus on spending the day with Jumin. You both were in his room, sitting comfortably on the couch and leisurely drinking wine. While you were talking, he simply observed you. You could see warmth emanating from his eyes- You knew that he had been missing you as much, as you’ve missed him.

You were babbling about everything and nothing all at once, completely overjoyed that finally, you had him to yourself.  
  
“What have you been doing when I was gone?” He interjected suddenly, “It must have been boring for you. My apologies- I will make it up to you.”

“There’s no need. It wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“It wasn’t?” He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of wine.  
  
“I mean…” For some reason you felt ashamed- Jumin was gazing at you intensely like he wanted to hear something. You took a big sip of wine and felt a little dizzy. “I’ve missed you of course, but I wasn’t bored. I’ve spent most of the time shopping.”  
  
“Shopping?” He was rather surprised, “You know you just need to ask if you want something.”  
  
“I know, but it’s not the same. Shopping is fun, especially with Zen.” You giggled softly, shaking your head at the memories of last time you went out- But after your laugh, there was a silence that sliced through the air- You took a look at his right hand, watching as his grip on his glass grew stronger.  
  
“Zen?” His voice was cold, sending a chill through your spine.  
  
At this moment, you knew that you probably should stop talking about Zen, but you couldn’t- You were a little drunk already and you couldn’t stop yourself from speaking.  
  
“You know, he has quite good taste when it comes to clothing,” You were trying to explain what you meant. Jumin was tense, you saw that clearly- His eyes were a little darker than usual, and you could swear he clenched his jaw. You started to get nervous. It was supposed to be your happy day with your lover, and you didn’t want to start a fight.  
  
“Oh, and he took me to the wedding shop. The dresses were so beautiful!” You hoped that brining up your upcoming wedding would stifle the tension in the room, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. He stiffened, his glass of wine freezing just before meeting his lips.  
  
“I already chose a wedding dress for you,” He spoke in a husky voice, “Together with great accessories. It will suit you perfectly, so you don’t have to worry about choice- and more importantly, you don’t need Zen’s help with this.” He let out an angry sigh and you stiffened a little.

* * *

He was really trying to calm down, he didn’t want to ruin the day- He should trust her more, he knew that but… The thoughts about her spending time with Zen- laughing with him and even asking him for help with the wedding dress…! It was killing him inside. He could see it clearly- her standing next to Zen, while he was embracing her with his arms, pulling her closer and… Jumin closed his eyes, trying not to think about those images sneaking into his head- but it felt so real, that he began to lose control over his emotions.  
  
”Jumin…” Her voice was quiet, unable to hide her nerves.

He looked down at her, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. She put down the glass of wine on a nearby desk, her fingers shaking._ Why? _he thought to himself. _Why is she so stressed? Is she hiding something?_  
  
”So, you were spending all your free time together with Zen. Am I right?” He raised a hand to his neck to loosen the binding of his necktie. He felt strange- It was hot and cold at the same time. He felt like he was suffocating.  
  
”Jumin, it’s not like that…”  
  
“Like what?” He was observing her, watching as she very uneasily dropped her gaze.  
  
“I don’t even know!” She shouted suddenly, “But I think that you misunderstood something!”  
  
“Maybe…” He lost control of his own voice. He was talking with malice in his voice now, even if he didn’t want to, “Or maybe you’re just lying to me.”  
  
“What?” She stood up and looked down at him furiously. “Jumin, this is too much. I’m not lying and you should trust me more, you know?”

“I trust you, my love,” He was trying to speak calmly, but he failed as those images with her and Zen flashed in his mind’s eye. “But I can’t trust HIM. What were you doing behind my back?”  
  
”We did nothing wrong! You are jealous for no reason!”  
  
Jumin took a big sip of wine, unintentionally tightening his grip on the glass. His whole body was cold, but he felt like his mind was about to explode. He was jealous, yes- but on the other hand, it was so much more than that. He was frightened. Just a simple thought of losing her… It drove him positively mad.  
  
“Are you-” Before he could ask his question, her phone rang, cutting him off. They both looked at the screen, and, lo and behold- the call was from Zen. Jumin felt rage growing within him, watching as she quickly grabbed the phone with a trembling hand.  
  
”Hello? Ah, yes, I’m with Jumin,” Her voice was warm and calm when she was talking to Zen. Jumin clenched his teeth- he couldn’t take it anymore. ”What? Stop it, Zen, you know it’s not his fault.”  
  
Jumin felt like his heart was pierced with a cold knife. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He couldn’t control his desires anymore- But he didn’t want to hurt her. He would never dare to even think about it.  
  
”Zen, I… I can’t. No, it’s not it. I just…” She sighed, still talking on the phone. ”Ok, I’ll ask him. Bye~”  
  
“What were you talking about?” He asked in a heavy voice soon after she put the phone down.  
  
She looked at him, anger still written on her features, but dropped her gaze quickly, like she was unsure about something.

* * *

”Zen… He asked if you still have a lot of work tomorrow,” You started to explain in a quiet voice. ”He doesn’t want me to be alone, so-”  
  
You froze mid-sentence as the sound of glass breaking cut through the air- You looked down at Jumin’s right hand, gasping in shock, hands flying to cover your mouth. He clenched his fist on the broken glass, his palm covered in red liquid. You were not sure where the wine may have ended, and where the blood began.

”You’re not going with him anywhere,” Jumin hissed, looking at you, his eyes growing darker by the second, ”Neither tomorrow, nor the day after tomorrow, nor ever.”

You stood there, completely paralyzed, too shocked to move at all. Didn’t he feel pain?! He was glaring at you, ignoring his wounded hand, as if he hadn’t noticed what happened. You started to feel cold, your mouth opening and closing a few times before you were able to speak.  
  
”J-Jumin… Your hand…” You mumbled softly, your voice shaking.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly, his gaze following yours, perusing his hand. His eyes widened a little and he opened his clamped fist carefully.

”Oh… It’s nothing,” He spoke slowly, standing up, ”I’m sorry, give me a moment,” He turned on his heel, heading to the bathroom.

For a short time, you were unable to move after you watched him walk away, shivers prickling down along your spine- eventually, your worry overtook you, and you decided to follow him. You got to the bathroom, stopping when you saw him bent over the sink. He was washing his hand, but the blood still flowed steadily from his wound. He looked up at the mirror above, his cold eyes and furrowed brows staring back. Suddenly you felt heat expanding in your stomach. What was happening to you? You didn’t want to understand.

“Jumin…” You called his name in a small, shaky voice, “We need… Someone needs to… There may still be glass in that wound! You need to take care of it, I should call for-”

“Don’t,” He interrupted you, speaking in a low but domineering voice, “Just leave me alone for a while.”

You stiffened, watching him clenching both hands on the edges of the sink, the blood from his wound slowly soiling the shiny surface.

”Are you serious?! I can’t leave you right now!” You screamed shrilly, your anxiety growing deeper inside you.

“Leave me alone, please” His voice was hoarse and desperate now, “I beg you.”

That was probably the first time you have ever heard him beg for something- He sounded so desperate- But how could you leave him, when he was bleeding so badly?

“No,” You spoke with confidence, “You must let me take a look!”  
  
You walked towards him with purpose, wanting to look over his wound, but before you could manage to get close enough to touch him, he turned unexpectedly. He grabbed your wrists and roughly pressed his lips to yours, not even giving you a chance to catch your breath. His kiss was intense and possessive- You had no choice but to obey. It wasn’t long until you lost your breath, your lungs burning- you let out a surprised squeak as you felt your back hit the cold wall. He grabbed your wrists with one hand, lifting them over your head, his lips still crashing against your own like a tidal wave. He was stealing your breath, so much so that you felt weak.

He finally pulled his head back, his breathing heavy and ragged. You took a deep breath, trembling with strange kind of thrill. His dark eyes were scanning you, like a predator sizing up his prey- You felt dizzy, still finding it was hard to catch your breath, your vision growing blurry at the edges.

”Didn’t I ask you to leave me?” his voice was cold and husky, but his touch in comparison was hot as could be. You suddenly remembered his wound- You looked up and saw that he was gripping your wrists with his wounded hand, blood flowing down your forearms. You shuddered and looked back up at Jumin’s face.

“J-Jumin… Y-you’re still bleeding…” Your voice was weak and thin, your chest heaving, ”Your hand…”

”I don’t care about my hand right now,” He captured your lips in a kiss once more, strengthening his grip on your wrists. You clenched your fingers, your trapped wrists sticky with his blood. You knew that you needed to stop this, but you couldn’t find the strength inside of you to do so. You moaned between rushed kisses as his free hand slipped down to your waist, tracing along the curve of your hip, reaching back to caress your bottom.  
  
He pulled back his head again, staring at you. There was cold fury in his eyes, mixed with flashes of lust. You were burning under his gaze, your fingers going numb.  
  
”I was planning to make you mine after the wedding, but it looks like I need to hurry or someone else will do it before me,” His voice was dripping with obsession, his eyes glowering at your shivering form, ”You need to understand to whom you belong- right here, right now.”

If you wanted him to stop, you only had to speak up and say so- You knew that he would never force you to have sex, even in his current state. You just had to say clearly that you don’t want this- But, oh god, did you want this. You wanted HIM- with all his craziness. If he wasn’t wounded, you would not be holding back at all. However, now, you had to try to talk sense into him.

”I’m a person, Jumin… I belong to nobody.” As soon as you said those words, it occurred to you that you had definitely made a mistake. A moment ago his face was just a cold mask with glowing eyes, but now he grinned, and this grin made you shiver with a combination of fear and lust. You were frightened, but it was the kind of fright that awakened a heat between your thighs, growing stronger by the second.

”You simply don’t seem to understand, but I’ll make sure that you do.” He released his grip from your wrists, instead grabbing you by the arm- you had no strength to oppose as he lead you back to the bedroom. Your legs were weak, barely managing to keep yourself up until you reached the bed, where he let you fell down on the soft surface. He stopped over you, his intense gaze was scanning you contemplatively.

"Now shall we-”

Suddenly your phone rang again. It was laying on the bed, not too far from you, but before you could even begin to think about picking it up, Jumin’s hand, dirtied with blood, grabbed the phone. You could finally see his wound- it was dangerously deep, blood still flowing from its depths, And even if it was flowing slower now, there was still a lot of it.

“What do you want, Zen?” Jumin hissed through the phone, “She is busy right now. She’ll definitely call you back when we’re done.”

You blinked in surprise- Did he really just say that to Zen? You tried to sit down on the bed, but then he bent over your form, putting down the phone nearby. His face was very close to yours, his hot breath on your flushed cheeks. He touched your neck, his fingers painting a bloody trail on your skin. You snuggled into the bedsheet, shivering, a strange kind of pleasure going down your spine and you pursed your lips, fighting back a moan.

“Jumin… we shouldn’t,” Your voice was weak, almost unwilling to protest, "W-we need to-”

"I told you already that I don’t care about my hand, and also… I can see that you want it.”

He took your cheeks in his both hands, a little bit of blood dirtying your mouth. He kissed you, your mind going blank as you sensed a metallic taste on your lips. You stretched your shaking arms, wrapping them around his neck, your fingers clutching tightly on the material of his clothes. He leaned closer to you, his body pressing flush against yours, his arousal pressing against your crotch, and then-your freaking phone rang again.

It was probably Zen, worrying about you after what he heard moments before.Jumin growled menacingly, reaching his hand to grab the phone, lifting it into the air, breathing fast. Without even bothering to look at the caller I.D. he whipped the phone across the room- it smashed against the wall, falling to the ground with a sickening crack.

“I’ll buy you another one,” He said confidently, gazing at you, pure madness in his eyes.

You were feeling so many emotions at once that you didn’t know which one was the one you truly felt- You felt excited and thrilled, but also frightened and ashamed. Your mind started to go crazy, and it turned you on even more.

“God… You, shivering like this, it makes me want to possess you even more,” Jumin said in low voice, his lips were covered with a little smudge of blood as he smiled down at you, “Are you afraid of me?” He added, his voice dark and husky.

“I… I don’t know…” You answered breathlessly, observing him with mixed feelings.

“You should be, damn, you should…” His voice was giving you chills- he leaned down to you once more, and you felt his hot lips mouthing at your neck. You moaned, clenching your fingers on a bedsheet. His right hand went down, first to your breast, then trailing through your waist and finally resting upon your thigh, “Cause I’m not going to release you until you lose consciousness.”

You moaned again, his words drifting into your ears, his hand, sticky with blood, creeping under the fabric of your dress. His fingers touched your sex through your panties, causing you to cry out his name. He began rubbing you slowly, and you couldn’t restrain your hips from moving in response- You already felt as if you were to lose consciousness at any moment. All of these emotions swirling throughout your body coming to be nearly too much for you to handle.

Jumin kissed your collarbone with passion before raising up to meet your gaze, his eyes like black holes, sucking you in, full of possessiveness. He was grinning in that strangely arousing way, cold and dangerous, but frivolousat the same time. He quickly took off his tie, grabbing your wrists again- he was about to bind you. You were really losing your mind, your heart was pounding so fast that you started to feel pain in your lungs. You felt his hands binding your wrists together, sticky with his blood, your brain coming to reality for a moment as you recalled his injury.

“Jumin, wait…” You could barely speak, your voice hoarse “You’re wounded… You-”

"How many times I need to tell you that I don’t care about-”

"No, we need to stop!” You managed to shout, “Please, Jumin, STOP THIS!”

_ **(alternative ending [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107198/chapters/47630608))** _

He froze at the force of your voice- you were panting, from exhaustion and your aroused desires. He was panting as well, but it was different- his breathing began to pick up pace, his eyes widening in fear. He leaned over you, looking at you in horror, his pupils small, shaking with distress- it was as if he had snapped out of a trance.  
  
“No…” He whispered in confusion, shaking his head, “No, no, no…”  
  
“Jumin…” You tried to stretch out your bound hands to him, but he jumped back, his eyes still wide with fear.  
  
“Is this blood?” He wheezed, visibly shaking, "Did… Did I hurt you?”  
  
You blinked slowly, surprised. You pulled yourself into a sitting position, perched on the edge of the bed, staring up at him with concern.  
  
“It’s your blood, Jumin…” You spoke slowly and tenderly, trying to ease his panicked state, "Could you please…Untie me? Then I’ll help you with your wound.”  
  
He looked down at your wrists, covered with red liquid and tied up by his necktie, his shoulders trembling. He took a deep breath and reached to you without a word. His fingers shivered as he was untying the clamp of the tie.  
  
"I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He started to mumble, his hands were slathered in blood, "I would never hurt you… NEVER. You need to believe me.”  
  
The emotions that had built up inside you finally reached their brink, tears filling your eyes, spilling down onto your cheeks.  
  
"I know…” You sobbed, “I trust you.”  
  
“No, please don’t cry, my love… Please, forgive me,” Jumin put your hands in his and kissed them gently, ignoring the blood once more.

* * *

After you both calmed down a little, Jumin called a doctor. He arrived so quickly that none of you managed to even wash yourselves- It was really awkward when doctor was glaring at you, asking if you were wounded as well. What was even more awkward, was answering him that it was not your blood. Your hands, face, dress, arms, thighs, and hair were dirty- you were glad that he couldn’t see your panties, also covered with smudges of blood. Fortunately, Jumin ordered him to leave you alone.  
  
Jumin’s wound required stitches- you felt relieved, knowing that doctor could take care of it, and there were no complications in the process.  
  
When the doctor left, the both of you took a bath, heavy silence filling the room. You sat on the couch afterwards, saying nothing, you gazed at the bedsheet on the bed- it still had patches smothered with blood, and you felt a small tremble run through you.  
  
"My love…” Jumin said in quiet voice, breaking the silence.  
  
You looked at him and smiled sadly, warmth underlying the look in his eyes. His face was covered with sadness and guilt, avoiding your gaze. You placed your fingers on his bandaged hand gently.  
  
”Jumin… I accept everything about you. Do you understand? Everything.”  
  
”You shouldn’t… I don’t deserve it… I don’t deserve you,” He dropped his head and closed his eyes, sighing heavily, ”I can only ask for your forgiveness.”  
  
“Don’t you dare to say such things!” You shouted, causing him to flinch in surprise, “You’ve done so much for me- you are caring for me like nobody else. I know that you would never hurt me, and I love you.”  
  
He looked at you, shocked, his eyes wide open - he suddenly hugged you tightly, like he was embracing his whole world.  
  
”It will never happen again- I promise. I love you, I love you so much…”


	2. You should be afraid (Alternative Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative ending of my You should be afraid fic. If you want to know when it’s started, please read the first part. It's a little creepy, so just be aware of it.

“How many times I need to tell you that I don’t care about my damn hand?” He growled, looking down at you, his eyes eager and needy.

You rarely heard him curse- most of the time, even when he was angry, he didn’t show his emotions that much. But now he was just livid, and you didn’t know what to do anymore. You should’ve said something, tried to stop him, but you didn’t. You felt like you were desperately losing this confrontation.  
  
“Besides that…” There was an amused glow in his eyes, quickly overtaken by lust, “You said that we shouldn’t do this, but your body tells me another story,” he pointed out with a purr of pleasure.

Oh, he was right- Your body was on fire. You wanted to feel more of his touch, more of him, a lot more, and you were ashamed of yourself for it. It was so irresponsible to just ignore his wound and let yourself drown in this terrifying pleasure, but damn- you didn’t have it in you to resist any longer. His gaze was hypnotizing you- you felt like prey captured and paralyzed by the charm of a snake. You fell into his trap and there was no chance of escaping.  
  
“After this, you will never doubt to whom you belong. I assure you,” Jumin said in a low deep voice as he tightened the binding of a necktie on your wrists. You hissed through your teeth, your breath hot- you didn’t feel any pain, but the binding was strong- you were sure that you couldn’t release yourself, even if you wanted to.  
  
“I never…”  
  
He didn’t allow you to finish your sentence, closing your mouth with a breathtaking kiss. His hands moved around your waist, stopping at your hips. You moaned again as he grabbed your dress by the fabric and pulled it up- for now only your belly was exposed, but it was enough to arouse you even more. You felt cold air dancing on your skin, his palms caressing your stomach.  
  
“You doubted me all the time,” Jumin said in cold voice, even as he panted- Before you thought he was a snake, but now you could swear that you were gazing into eyes of demon- a demon who wanted to punish you, and make you pay retribution for all of your sins.

“That’s… Not true…” Your voice came out as hardly a whisper, so soft and shaky that it would have been a miracle if he heard it- if he did, though, he chose to simply ignore it. He slid down to kiss your stomach, his hot breath tickling your abdomen. You felt goosebumps rise all over your body- his hands, still sticky with blood, caressed your thighs and hips until he finally grabbed your panties. Slowly, he took them off and you felt very embarrassed under his aroused gaze. You clenched your fists instinctively and let out a soft sound of pleasure.  
  
“Please, spread your legs for me,” even if he used the word “please”, his voice sounded more like an order, “And do not oppose- Unless you want me to be rough.”   
  
You obeyed, and soon enough you felt Jumin’s lips and tongue playing with your clitoris. He wasn’t in a hurry, relishing in your flavor with joy. You cried out, trying to clench fingers on something, anything, your abdomen overflowing with hot pleasure which you had never felt before. It was so addictive that you completely forgot about the world around you.

* * *

After a long time tasting her juices, he pulled back and looked at her. She was laying on the bed, trembling, with misty eyes. She was so beautiful- but it was not enough. He wanted to- needed to- possess her completely. Somewhere in the deep subconscious, he wished that she would oppose. He was afraid of what she will think about him the next day, but these thoughts were far too weak to fight against his other storming desires.

He slowly untied the straps of her dress, helping her take it off. He was stroking her skin, listening intently to her quiet moans. His hands drew red marks on her, making her even more beautiful. He knew that he shouldn’t be so aroused by the blood on her body but he couldn’t help it.   
  
She, laying on the bed, so defenseless and jittery - because of this image, he felt like he was in control, and it was exactly what he needed. The feeling of having control was making him stable and sane- Or maybe it was otherwise? He wasn’t sure anymore. He was only certain about the desire of owning her.  
  
Without thinking any more, he grabbed her and turned her on the bed. He didn’t even undress completely, he wanted her right now. He unbuckled his belt, sliding down his boxers. She shivered and mumbled something which was buried among her moans. When he grabbed her by the hips to lift them up, she rested back on her tied arms. She was still wearing a bra, her hair falling across her face. He leaned over her, placing his arms on either side of her head, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
“You need to understand who is in control,” He whispered to her ear, grinning wildly. He rubbed the tip of his member against her clitoris before entering her, and he did it until she began to move her hips invitingly. Then, in one fluid thrust, he was inside her, and she cried out loudly. Jumin growled and started moving immediately, allowing himself to get carried away in this moment of delusion…

* * *

Sounds of a conversation woke you up- your body was in pain, your vision was blurry. Jumin was sitting on the bed next to you, talking on the phone.

“I told you already, she’s alright,” He said in a sleepy voice. Was he talking with Zen? “Her phone is… Broken. That’s why she didn’t answer your calls.”  
  
You yawned, stretching out your arms, your hands no longer tied, tapping Jumin softly on the shoulder. He looked at you in shock as you grabbed the phone.  
  
“Hello, Zen, I-”  
  
“ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” He shouted so loud that you had to move the phone from your ear, sure that Jumin also heard it.  
  
“Zen, calm down, I-”  
  
“Please tell me that he didn’t lie and that you’re safe and sound.”  
  
“I’m fine. You don’t need to worry,” You sighed, “Zen, you’re overreacting. I’m only a bit sleepy- I’ll talk to you later, okay? Bye~”  
  
You put down the phone and glanced at Jumin. His hands were dirty with dried blood, of which no more flowed out of the wound, but still… This wound looked dangerous. You opened your mouth to say something, but Jumin interrupted you.  
  
“Please go take a bath,” He spoke in a quiet voice, refusing to look at you.

In that moment you remembered everything that happened. You blushed, feeling a pang of warmth and excitement- these memories have been thrilling. You looked down at yourself and saw that you were still naked, and your skin was painted with blood in many places. You exhaled, immersing yourself in the recollections of the previous events.  
  
“I’m sorry, my love. I couldn’t resist making you mine,” He grinned a little, but you could sense his embarrassment.   
  
You smiled warmly, snuggling into his arm with your naked body. He stiffened and swallowed hard.  
  
“Oh Jumin, you don’t have to apologize,” You muttered, “I’m yours forever.”   
  
He slowly placed a kiss at the top of your head.  
  
“Are you sure you alright?”  
  
“Of course I am- and I think you also need a bath,” You giggled softly.  
  
He leaned toward you wanting to kiss you, but you covered his mouth with your hand.  
  
“We can take a bath together but first… promise me: after that, you immediately take care of your wound.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
And he kissed you once more- Hard.


End file.
